What is Wrong With My Heart?
by manchesternd
Summary: Post House of Hades. Percy breaks up with Annabeth as he falls for another person. What will he do when that person is his bestfriend? Jason Grace x Percy Jackson Warning: Yaoi! Lemon One-Shot. My first fic so go easy on me.


**A/N: Warning: Yaoi! Meaning Boy x boy don't like don't read. Lemon. Its in Percy's POV**

* * *

"See ya tomorrow Percy!" Yelled Jason as he gave me a smile  
He looks three times better than normal. I just can't resist thinking about those lips... And what they would taste like on mines...no! I'm not suppose to be thinking about that kinda stuff. That guy isn't available he already got a girlfriend. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about him every night on my bed. Sigh... Why does my love life have to be like this? I headed back to my cabin and went to sleep.

The next day, Jason was sitting next to me for breakfast and we were talking about...well... Everything.

"By the way Percy, I'm free today and Piper is in the city with her friends, so I was wondering if you would want to come over?" He asked suddenly.  
"Uhhhh... Sure I guess..." Was all I could get out of my mouth.  
"Great! Right after lunch would do fine see ya then!"

I went back to my cabin and settle in with a bag of chips and turned the TV on, settling for a long wait.  
After lunch, I went over to Jason's cabin as I promised him I would. I knocked on the door and once he told me to come in I opened the door and went in. Jason was sitting next to a large bag of popcorn on the couch, with the TV turned on.

"Come, take a seat." He gestured to the space next to him on the couch

Two movies later, I was feeling very stuffed from all the popcorn I ate. Really, I felt like I was gonna vomit.  
At that point I decided to strike up a conversation with Jason just to get over the feeling of having to vomit.  
"So... Jace, how are u and Piper doing?"

"Not good, we had a lot of fallouts and yeah." He replied with a straight face. "How bout you and Annabeth? I heard you two broke up, so are you still friends?"

"Nah, not since I fell in love with another person." Him. Oh, that naive idiot after all the staring and attempt at physical contact...

"Whom?" He asked

Well, it's now or never

"You," I said and then looked away, blushing fiercely.

"Wait, are you serious?" He shot back, stunned with a blush creeping up on his face.  
"Y... Ye... Yes" I managed  
"Percy, I have to tell you something..." I waited impatiently, then finally he continues "I think I'm also in love with you too Perce."

Holy s*** did he really meant that?

"Jace I don't believe you man prove it." I told him

"Alright," he sighs and then leaned over to kiss me, a warm and melting kiss that made me blushed even harder. After what seemed like ages, we parted, each needing air. I put my arm around his neck and dragged his head forward for another kiss this time, he tries to slip his tongue inside my mouth. I gladly let him in and suck on it gently, drawing a low moan from him. I shifted to straddle his thigh, pushing him onto the couch and pressing my groin hard against it and doing the same to his groin with my thigh. It felt good.

"Percy..." He moaned

I started moving my thigh in and out between his legs feeling the heat in between it as I did so.

"Ahhh... M... More... Ooh! P... Please faster..." Jason started moaning a lot. Then he started grinding his thighs between my legs and I thrusted to get more of the friction. He pulled me into another kiss, hands tracing down my spine to my hips, then back up, my shirt with it. I shifted again, this time putting our erections together and laying him flat on the couch. I could feel his hardness pressing against me, and that made me even groaned. Before continuing, I took his shirt off, man, he has such a sexy body, and I couldn't resist just stopping for a while to stare at his body.

"P...Percy... C... Can you start moving again?" I couldn't resist, he managed to make his voice sound cute and imperative at the same time.

"As you wish," as soon as I started he moaned.

"H... Harder! Ohhh Percy... Please Ahh! d... Oooh! Don't stop!" His moaning face is just almost enough to sent me over the edge. It got all the more louder when I started trailing kisses down his beautiful body, feeling his toned muscles with my tongue. His hands were everywhere at this point, feeling up and down my back, then down to my v-line. Pulling him in for another kiss, I slipped my tongue inside his mouth this time. Suddenly, I stopped, then with astonishing speed, I moved to undo his jeans. After undoing the zipper, I pulled the boxer down with it, letting his erection spring free.

"Hey," he protested, tugging at my pants "no fair, show me yours too."

I giggled "You want to see it that badly?"

"I don't only want to see it, but I've always dreamt of giving you head." Ok, I thought I couldn't blush any harder, he proved me wrong.

"This ain't really a place to do that, let's go to your bedroom." A couple steps later, we were inside his room.  
"Better lock the door," I told him. He did, then turning around, he started pulling down my pants, letting my own erection out. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Jace, don't push yourself." I warned him.  
"Everything is fine as long as it's with you, Percy." He replied making me blush even redder and my dick twitched.  
"In that case," I said as I sat down on the bed "start," he obeyed, kneeling down and starting to lick my dick from the head. It felt so good, having a guy's tongue licking up and down your shaft. I groaned as he started to suck lightly on the tip and using his hands to play with my sacs, all the while using his other hand to massage his own erection. He just looked so cute in this posture.

"Put the whole thing inside- Ahhh!" I was cut off by a jolt of pleasure as he obeyed, shoving my whole length inside his mouth.

Warm.

So warm.

I almost came right then and there, but I held on, I didn't want to come yet. Not until I can make him come with me. I wanted to move but he has his hand holding me down. He was licking up and down my shaft while it was still inside of him, I let out a moan because it felt good. So good.

"Uhh... Jason faster! Your mouth is just... Uh!... Oh crap! I'm about to come!"

"Then I guess I'm done here," he stopped and pulled my dick out of his mouth, it twitched as the cold air hit it.

"Wh... Why did you stop?"

"Because I want us to-" the son of Zeus blushed and looked away, "come together,"

I was stunned. Him saying such a thing, to me.

"How do you want to do it then?" I asked.

"I want you to rub against me," he seemed hesitant, "and use your hands too,"

"...o...okay," he got on top of me, and when our dicks touched he made a very un-demigod-like sound. And I thought it sounded cute, something like a cat purring.

"Start already..." He groaned. I started to hump against him while pulling my hand into a loose fist around both of our boners.

"Come on Jace, you're not going to make me do all the work now are you?" I asked, he looked up at me with half-lidded, lust filled eyes and then started to hump into my fist, all the while moaning out my name. Sexy.

"Ahhh! Perce! I'm gonna... Ohhh! Come!" I could felt that I was close too.

With one last thrust, we both came at the same time our seed drenching both our bodies, some even got up to my face.

"Mmmm... Jace you taste good." I said as I licked up all the come around my mouth. He blushed a very cute shade of red and then pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you, Perce."

"Love you too Jace."

After a while of cuddling he got up for a damp towel and helped me clean up the mess.

* * *

"Jace, we definitely got to do that again, you were amazing," I admitted after we finished cleaning up and got dressed. He blushed and looked away hiding his face in the pillow.

"Awww... You don't have to hide Jace, I want to see your beautiful face." I cooed softly, making him blush even harder.

"Y... Yo... You r... Really think so?" He asked, his voice very uncertain.

I cupped a hand around his beautiful cheek as I gently nudged his face back to face me, "Well, right now you're the most beautiful thing on the world to me," I replied and kissed him, slipping a tongue inside and eliciting a groan of protest from him.

"Hey! I didn't say you could slid your tongue into my mouth!" He protested.

"But you did so to me, so ain't it fair that I also do the same to you, my beautiful?" I countered, brushing strands of hair away from his blushing face. "You really are beautiful you know that? And you also have a very very cute smile."  
"Stop complimenting me already man, your way sexier than I am. You got abs that I would kill to have and a nice, broad-shouldered and narrow hips, but a broad torso from playing sports. That just makes a very enticing hourglass figure to look at. And your face, gosh it's soooo kissable and gorgeous. So stop complimenting me already." It was my turn to blush, he thinks I'm gorgeous, oh my gods!

"Okay," I turned to look at the clock, "Dude it's dinnertime! Let's go!"


End file.
